Iron Family
by zombiekiller39
Summary: Set in IM2. Everyone knows that Tony has a daughter and everyone loves her. She's a fighter and just as smart as her dad but what happens if she catches the eye of S.H.I.E.L.D.?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my new story that I am proud to announce, and for those of you that come from my other story I will update sometime this week so just hang in there. If you have any questions about the story please do ask. This is set in IM2 and I might continue with The Avengers I'm not sure if I want to go that far and now time for the disclaimer.  
DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Iron Man I only own Alexandra Lynn Stark and I'm only a fan of the movies and comics.**

**CH:1**

Hi my name is Alexandra Lynn Stark and I'm an 18 year old college grad. I majored in engineering and got a certificate in nursing just for kicks. I helped my dad build some of his weapons for his company back when they were still doing it but after his trip to Afghanistan he stopped making them and is now America's hero Iron Man . When I'm not working for my dad I am also well known in the MMA world, I fight in the pros for female fighters and I'm good at it. At first my dad didn't like it but when he came to a few fights he came to love girls beating each other up and hasn't missed a fight since.

I'm guessing you're wondering what happened to my mother? Well you see when dad was in Vegas for business he went to a striper club and met my mother there then she found out that she was pregnant with me and didn't want me but my dad begged her to keep it, then I was born and she only held me for a minute before she gave me to my dad and walked away. I grew up being his little princess and loved every minute of it, but after I turned 12 my dad and I found out that she died from an overdose on drugs.

Right now I'm in my garage punching my punching bag taking a break from working while Tony was fixing his Iron Man suit for the Stark Expo (AN: I think that's what it's called I'm too lazy to pop the movie in to make sure.) tonight. I stopped punching the bag and took a five minute break when Pepper came in.

"Hey Pepper what's up?" I asked while reaching for my water bottle.  
"I see you're working out so that must mean you're stuck on your project."  
" Ha! No it's still scanning plus I'm haven't worked out all day and I have a match coming up in a few days, and if I win I get a title shot."

"Well then I'll leave you to it, but after I tell you that your dress for tonight is here and up in your room we leave in 2 hours and don't forget that you're introducing your dad tonight."

"Ok thanks Pepper." I said then I started to punch the bag again.

2 hours later I was showered and in my dress leaving for the Expo. Tony wanted to make a big entrance at his Expo and he asked me to introduce him of course I said yes. Once we pulled up there was a crowed waiting for me, so I put on my sunglasses and step out of the car and was welcomed by yelling reporters and camera flashes. I quickly walked inside the building not really in the mood to talk to reporters. I was ushered backstage and was told that I would be going on in ten minutes and to make sure that my dad was on time I texted him that on was on stage in ten minutes, and of course Pepper texted me back saying that he will be on time for once. I smirked at that and waited ten minutes till I was told to go on stage, I made sure I looked fine then I walk up the stairs to the stage then as soon as I walked on stage the whole crowed was cheering I smiled and waved to the crowed before getting on the mic.

"Hey everyone how's everyone doing tonight! Welcome to the Stark Expo you're in for a treat tonight so is everyone ready!" I yelled and got a huge cheer out of if I smiled then signaled for the crew to open the roof for my dad.

"Good cause here's the man himself Tony Stark!" I yelled then looked up in time to see my dad take flight doing a few tricks along the way down before he landed right next to me. He lifted his face plate up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before his robots took off his suit. I walked backstage to see Happy hanging around.

"Hey Happy."

"Hello Miss Stark that was an excellent introduction for your dad."

"Thanks happy." I said then hugged him he hugged me back.

Once the Expo was over my dad and Happy escorted me to the cars where my driver was waiting for me along with pepper. My dad looked like he had something on his mind but he quickly coved it when he caught me looking at him.

"Sweetheart you did so good tonight thank you for doing it." He said as he hugged me then kissed my head.

"All I did was introduce you tonight dad you did all the hard work."

"Eh not really."

I hugged him once more before walking to my car. "Have fun in DC dad." I said then got in and headed to the airport to fly back to California.

**So this is chapter one of Iron Family so Review it and tell me what you think! CONTEST: Alex needs a fight name! So if any of you are fans of the UFC or anything like that then you know that most or all fighters have fighting names so send me your Idea and I will pick a winner and the winner will get to be part of the story.**

**So until next time see ya!**

**x Zombie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry this didn't come out sooner I have been having problems with the site but I got it fixed. Contest Alert!: Come up with Alex's fight name and get a part in the story. Any questions and you need an example let me know enjoy the chapter  
-zombie-**

**CH:2**

"Good morning Miss Stark its 7 AM and the weather right now is clear blue skies at a lovely temperature of 75 degrees."

"Good morning JARVIS" I said then got out of bed then changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt then ran downstairs to my workshop and saw that the Scan was done. I was working on a new invention where this small device can hack into any computer or computer type device and if you take a picture of someone you can find out more about them. The scan was just a test to see if it will work or not and after looking at the results of the scan it looks like it will work now I just needed to test it. I Worked out for a few hours just to think on how to test it when I heard the door to my workshop open and saw that it was my dad and Pepper coming in, I didn't want to show dad my new invention yet so I hid it in my desk before turning around to face them.

"Hey dad hey Pepper what's up?" I said as I lean onto my desk trying to act normal.

"Pepper said you were working on a new project and I wanted to see it." I glared at Pepper before looking at my dad.

"Not yet I'm still working on it and I wanted to show it to you when it's finished."

"But I wanted to see it now."

"No not yet dad now is that all you wanted to talk to me about?

"No actually it's not."

"Ok then tell me."

"Well sweetheart I'm leaving it up to you and I know it's bad timing but it has to be done, I would like you to be the new CEO of Stark industries, but it's ok to say no right now and I can give it to my other choice for a few years then they can hand it over to you."

"WHAT! CEO? What's bringing this up dad? You're still young dad, who's your other choice to be CEO?

"Pepper."

WHAT!" Pepper and I said together both shocked.

"Yeah Pepper she pretty much runs the company anyway so if you want to keep doing this MMA for a few more years till your 21 then ok I'll make Pepper CEO till then and then she can turn it over to you."

"But dad why?"

"I have been thinking about this for a while and I thought I would run into legal trouble but no both ideas work so what do you say?"

"Dad I just graduated college a few months ago and I'm so close to a title shot, I don't know how to run a company!"

"So that means you're going to hand it over to Pepper?"

"*sigh* yes I'm handing it over to her till I turn 21." I looked up at Pepper and she looked really shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes really Pepper it's like dad said you pretty much run the company anyway and I don't think I'm ready to run a company yet."

She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Alex."

I hugged her back and when she let go we both hear glasses being placed down and turn towards the door to see dad with three glasses filled with sparkling cider .

"Since you can't drink yet and you're the new CEO now so you can't drink I thought we can all have some cider cheers!"

He said then we all took a drink and Tony made a face.

"How can you drink this stuff?"

I laugh and continue to drink it. Later on in the day me and dad were in my work shop in the ring just sparing with happy being a referee. I punched him in the gut and he try to do a hook which I blocked then I grabbed his head and brought it lower to my level and brought up my right knee twice to his padded head before he pushed me away.

"You're getting slow old man."

"Try that again and we will see who is slow."

I laugh and was about to go in again but stopped when I saw Pepper walk in with another female with red hair.

"Tony come sign over your company and Alex come sign this contract saying you will take over when your 21." I nodded and got out of the ring then ran over and signed the contract then looked over at the red head. _This is probably the best time to test it _I thought then walked to my desk and grabbed the device then took a pic of the red head and scan her face then a name popped up. _Natalie_ _Rushmen _I thought then looked at her to see her looking at me.

"Excuse me Miss but I never got your name." I asked and she smiled.

"Natalie Rushmen." _Holy shit it works _I thought.

"Is that the new project you're working on?"

I nodded and Tony came over but not before asking Happy to give Natalie a lesson.

"What does it do?" He asked while taking it out of my hand.

"It pretty much does a background check on anyone you want and can hack into any computer or computer device." I said while watching Tony checking her profile but didn't get very far because all of a sudden we see Happy on the floor in an arm bar.

I was shocked and thought it was funny I try to shuffle my laughter. Tony handed me my device back before going over to make sure Happy was ok. I looked over Natalie's profile and at the bottom of the page I saw a mini folder in the right hand corner and pressed it then the screen turned blue before it said HACKING then a new profile comes up with Natalie's picture but a different name and it said she was working for shield. _Was she a spy?_ I thought then looked up at Natalie and she was looking at me again we stared at each other until Pepper called me over.

"Alex I need your finger print so can you come over here?" I nodded then set me device down on my desk then walked over putting my thumbprint next to my signature.

Tony was looking around for something but couldn't seem to find it.

"Hey Alex where did you put the pen?" I thought for a moment before remembering.

"Oh on my desk."

"I'll get it." Natalie said then walked over to my desk to grab it she came back looking a little pissed but handed the pen to Tony. He signed the form then Natalie took the papers then gathered her stuff.

"I have some stuff to do back at the office but I'll be back later on today." She said then walked out of my work shop.

"Cograts Pepper you're the new boss."

"Thanks again Tony."

"And you sweetheart I'm very impressed with your device good job how about we go get some ice cream to celebrate?"

_Oh shit I left it on oh I bet she saw it damn it! _"Yeah totally dad."

"Great go hit the showers and I'll meet you in the car in 20 minutes."

I nod and left to go take a shower.

**Mean while….**

**Natalie's POV:**

As I was driving back to the office that I was supposed to be working for I pulled over and pulled out my cell phone and called Director Fury.

"This better be good Natasha I'm not expecting a report from you for another 2 days."

"I know sir but we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Starks Daughter built a device that can look up people's information and she found out my true identity."

"Are you telling me that a little runt hacked into our system and found out who you are?"

"Sir she's 18 and yes."

"That is a problem…. alright well if my information is correct then Mr. Stark is leaving tonight for the Grand Prix find out if his daughter is leaving with him or not then contact me again and we will make a plan."

"Understood."

He hung up on me after I confirmed my new mission I put my phone away in my purse next to me then put on my sun glasses.

"Well that went well." I said then drove off back to the office.

**Oh snap things are heating up again theres a contest check it out up above thanks again!  
-zombie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone heres chapter three! Just so you know I never wrote a fight scene so I'm sorry if its not great also there is still time to send me a fight name so send them up! Enjoy  
X zombie X**

**Ch:3**

"Now while I'm away JARVIS is in charge ok?"

"I know dad I'm not a little kid."

"I know but sometimes I can't help but think you still are my little princess."

"I know dad but go before you miss your flight."

"It's my plane so we can leave when I want but see you later sweetheart daddy loves you."

I wave as I see him and Pepper get into the car and drive off towards our private airport. I closed the door and went into the kitchen to fill my water bottle for tonight's work out before bed.

"JARVIS leave on the lights from my workshop to my bedroom then power down for the night."

"As you wish Miss Stark have a wonderful night."

I walk into my work shop over to my desk where I pull out my Ipod and plug it into my stereo then it started to play Icon for Hire. I pre wrap my hands then walk over to the punching bag and started to warm up by doing simple combos. As I was starting to get into my harder combos the power went out and that never happens.

"JARVIS the lights." I said then I got nothing.

"JARVIS?" Still nothing.

I calmly walked over to circuit and was about to turn It back on when I hear a faint click and felt a barrel of a gun pointed to my head.

"Don't make any sudden movements and you won't get shot got it?"

"Got it."

"Good now I'm going to grab your arm and pull you over to your desk chair just sit in it."

"Alright."

I felt an arm grab me and pull me to my desk then I felt my chair and I sat in it then once I was in my chair the lights went on reveling Natalie and a bald black guy with an eye patch over his left eye. The guy walks forward towards me never taking his eye off me I was brave enough to speak up.

"Excuse me sir but what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Well Miss Stark my name is Director Fury and a little birdie told me that you hacked into a government system just to get information on one of my agents."

"Sir it was an accident I didn't mean to do it I was just testing out a new device that I made."

"None the less Miss Stark I can put you in jail for that type of shit but I'm not going to because I looked you up and I'm very interested in your background Miss Stark."

"What's so interesting about me sir?"

"Well not only are you as smart as your father, but you know about weapons, mix martial arts, computer hacking, and you create devices that can benefit you that is why I'm offering you a job with Shield Miss Stark."

"Thanks but no thanks sir I'm already having a hard time working two jobs."

"I get that being a pro MMA fighter is tough but working for your dad can't be all that tough."

"Not when you have to deal with him 24/7 he's a handful."

"I'll tell you what Miss stark if you go toe to toe with Natasha here and last five minutes or knock her out within five minutes I'll drop the offer and walk away, but if she knocks you out you come to work for us.

"No offence sir but she still has her gun out how do I know she won't shot me?"

Director Fury nodded towards Natasha to put the gun away, she nodded back and put it back in its holster on her right leg then took the whole thing off including the belt and her wrist cuffs.

"There now she's unarmed so will you fight her now?"

"As long as she doesn't break a bone then yeah I agree to your terms."

I got up and walk over to where I keep my spare equipment and grabbed her a pair of fighting gloves then walked back and handed her the pair which she took and started to put them on. I cleared the padded area for us to fight on then turned around to look at them.

"We can fight here Mr. Fury will you Referee?"

"Yes I will."

"Good then are you ready Natasha?"

"Always."

"Then Put five minutes on the clock Fury and bring the first aid kit to my desk there are some smelling salts in it."

Fury Nodded and grabbed the first aid kit and put it on my desk then walked over in between us and looked at us.

"Natasha your ready?"

"Yes."

"Miss Stark are you ready?"

"Just call me Alex." I said before putting my mouth guard in I felt bad I didn't have an extra one for Natasha but she looked tough enough to not need one.

"Then fight!"

I advanced forward towards the middle as did she. We touched gloves then started to study each other trying to get a plan together. I faked a punch and as expected she took a step back, I faked a punch again but this time she threw a kick at me I barley blocked it and tried to counter attack with a left hook. It hit her jaw which caught her off guard but she regained herself and tackled me to the ground. I was quick enough to toss her off me but I paid the price when I tried to get up, she threw a kick and it landed right on the jaw but I powered through it and got up.

"Your down to three minutes ladies."

_I Just need to last another three minutes_ I thought then I saw Natasha move towards me thinking the same thing. She threw I simple combo at me and her low right hook hit me in the ribs and it hurt like a bitch. I grabbed my side where she hit and took a step back but that was all she needed so she ran at me and threw a right hook aiming for my face, I ducked at the last second and in a instant I threw my own right hook and it landed right on her jaw. She stumbled a bit and I took my chance and tackled her to the ground, but she threw me off just as quick as I got on. I recovered and got up and went for another tackle and I got it, so I started to rain down punches while she was trying to block then she rolled over giving up her back.

"A minute in a half ladies."

I got in gear and snaked my right arm around her neck then I yanked her on top of me with her back facing me, I hooked me legs around her waist then I started to tightened my choke hold. I felt her struggle and just as I was about to win she elbows me where I was hurt so I let the grip go loose and when I tried to regrip it she spun around me and hit me twice in the face before I kicked her away.

"thirty seconds ladies."

I scooted back from her to give me a bit of room to get up but just as I was getting up my guard was down and she took this moment the threw a punch and it landed right on the head I fell down and went limp for a sec and that's when Fury stepped in and help back Natasha before she could do any more damage to me that's when I blacked out.

I woke up smelling something awful I pushed the object away and open my eyes to see Fury over me and Natasha standing a couple feet away.

"I must say Alex that was one hell of a fight."

I was confused for a sec before the events came back to me and I felt a headache coming on. I groaned and slowly sat up. Natasha bent down in front of me and checked me over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so that was one hard hit."

She laughed and helped me up to my feet and walked with me to my chair.

"Yeah well that was one heck of a rear naked choke."

"I'm sorry Alex you came about fifth teen seconds short so a deal is a deal welcome to Shield."

**So Alex is now working for shield what would her father say! who knows well I do lol anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a lot of fun to write and once again send me you fight names there is still time!**

**X zombie X**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I have updated you all can read this awesome chapter and send me reviews and favorite this story because it makes rainbows and it will rain candydrops. anyway enjoy!  
XzombieX**

I was still pissed that I lost last night but I would get over it soon. I was in the kitchen washing dishes from breakfast and lunch when I hear the door bell go off; I dry my hands and walk to open the door. Once I open the door I was greeted by a man in a suit.

"Miss Stark?"

"That's me, but who are you?"

"I'm agent Coulson I work for Shield."

"Oh ok well come in I assume that you have information for me?"

"Yes. For now you will just continue training for your fight and keep agent Romanoff's identity a secret just keep calling her Natalie and when she gets back she will fill you in on your job for shield understood?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good also Director Fury will be in contact with you every once in a while."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind."

Agent Coulson nodded before walking out the door I sighed and went up to my room to take a power nap.

"Jarvis Wake me up in twenty minutes I'm going to take a power nap ."

"As you wish Miss stark."

As I was dreaming of winning the title I hear Jarvis wake me up.

"Miss Stark it's time to wake up and I highly recommend you turn on the TV."

I yawn then grab my remote and turn on the TV to see my dad's car get cut in half by a guy with electrical whips. _Oh my god _I thought as I continue to watch my dad dodging the whips then I see a sports car hit the guy with the whips over and over again then the car gets cut to pieces then the camera zooms in and I see its Happy and Pepper in the car. Pepper throws the Iron Man case at my dad and he starts to put it on them kicks the car out of the way to fight the man with the whips.

I stopped watching for a sec to look for my phone and I couldn't find it I started to throw stuff everywhere till I found it. I looked up to see that the man was being carried away and my dad crushing something in his hand. That's when I speed dialed Pepper, I hear it ring twice before she picked up.

"Alex?"

"I just saw what happened is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine Alex your dad went to talk to the guy that attacked him. We will be flying home real soon."

"Tell dad to call me ok Pepper?"

"Of course Alex."

I hung up then got out of bed and went down to my dad's workshop. I punched in the code but was not granted access.

"Jarvis why can't I get into my dads workshop?"

"I'm sorry Miss Stark but I have been told to not let anyone in."

"That's ok I'll just let myself in." I said then pulled out my device and hacked into the system to unlock the door. It beeped then I pulled the door open and walked into his workshop. I sat in his chair and pulled up the computer but again I was denied access.

"Miss Stark please stop there are some personal items in your fathers computer that he wishes you don't see I don't want to notify him about what you are doing."

"Go ahead and call him Jarvis whatever he is hiding it can't be all that bad."

I pull out my device again and hacked into the system to unlock the computer, after about a minute I was in. _Now let's see what your hiding dad _I thought and went into his history and saw what he was hiding. Before I can read into it more I got a phone call from my dad.

"Dad?"

"Honey I was just told that you broke into my workshop."

"Yeah I did. I saw what happened on TV and I wanted to be around your stuff because I was worried that you might have been hurt.

"Honey I'm fine. How did you get into my workshop?"

"Oh I hacked into it with my new device."

"That's it I'm taking your little toy away when I get home young lady."

"That's if you can find it."

"I'll be home in two hours sweetheart be good till then."

"Ok love you bye."

I hung up and started to read what he has been working on and found out that the device that was saving him was also killing him. _No dad it can't be true _I thought then sent this information to my personal computer. I was hurt and mad that he would hide something like this; I put everything back then exit the work shop and went to my workshop.

Tomorrow night was dads birthday party I would put on a brave face till after the party and then confront him about it._ I'll find a way to save you dad _I thought then I went over to my punching bag and started to beat the living crap out of it till I heard Pepper and Tony get home. I ran to the front of the house and saw my dad and Pepper just getting into the house. I ran over to my dad and jump on him, he caught me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too dad."

I got off of him and hugged Pepper who hugged me back then I heard the front door open and Natalie walked in.

"Miss Potts I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"Great why don't you go help Alex pick something out for the party tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said she can come? There is going to be a lot of alcohol at this party and I still don't see why we should even still have the party."

"I didn't want to go anyway I wanted to train for my fight in two days anyway."

"This is her house too Tony we can't just lock her in her room while the party is going on at all hours of the night, and Alex go pick something out just in case you want to come."

I remembered that Natalie wanted to fill me on my job so I nodded and mentioned for Natalie to follow me to my room. Once in my room she looked around and made sure no one was listening before looking at me.

"Ok so did agent Coulson come and fill you in?"

"Just the basics he wanted you to fill me in on my job."

"Well pretty much you're going to be my assistant when I'm here and when I'm not you're going to help out Director Fury, also I'm going to train you a bit."

"Ok sounds fine."

"Good now I have things to do so I'll see you later."

I nod and open the door for her to leave. Once she was gone I went downstairs and saw my dad in the kitchen getting a glass of water, I poke him in the ribs and hugged him.

"Want to watch a movie and order pizza?"

"Sure why not I'll get Pepper to order our pizza while you go pick a movie."

"Ok meet me on the couch in five minutes."

"Make sure to pick a good movie."

"always do dad."

Once we got our pizza I popped in the DVD and I snuggled up against my dad while he put an arm around me, we both ate the whole pizza and as the movie was coming to an end I started to fall asleep. I woke up to find myself in my bed with the covers over me I smiled and fell back asleep.

**What a cute father and daughter moment there! Believe it or not but there is still time to sent me your fight names for the big fight thats coming up in a 3-4 chapters so send them to me! otherwise have a good night and I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
XzombieX**


End file.
